Films with crew categories
0-9 A # A Nightmare on Elm Street # A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) # A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors # Abominable Snowman, The # Abyss, The # Alien Nation # Alien: Covenant # All-Star Superman # Amazing Colossal Man, The # An American Werewolf in Paris # Arcade # Attack of the Crab Monsters # Avengers: Infinity War B # Babylon 5: The Gathering # Batman and Harley Quinn # Batman: Assault on Arkham # Black Hole, The # Blade Runner # Bride of Chucky # Brides of Dracula # Brood, The C # Carrie # Castle Freak # Chopping Mall # Cellar Dweller # Conan the Destroyer # Count Yorga, Vampire # Cremators, The # Crow, The: Salvation # Cult of Chucky # Curse of Chucky # Curse of Frankenstein, The # Curse of the Fly # Curse of the Puppet Master D # Death of Superman, The # Devil Girl from Mars # Demonic Toys # Demonic Toys 2 # DevilDolls # Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze # Dollman vs. Demonic Toys # Dracula (1931) # Drácula # Dracula A.D. 1972 # Dracula's Daughter E # Europa Report # Ex Machina F # Fantastic Four, The # Firestarter # Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars # Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man # Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare # Friday the 13th # Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning # Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan G # Galaxy of Terror # Godzilla 1985 # Godzilla vs. Mothra H # Halloween # Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers # Hollow Man # Hollow Man 2 # Horror of Dracula I # Infestation # Invaders from Mars # Iron Man: Rise of Technovore J # Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday K L # Last Woman on Earth, The # Legends of the Superheroes # Leviathan # Life # Lolita 2000 # Lust for Frankenstein M # Mole People, The # Monolith Monsters, The # Moon Zero Two # Mummy's Tomb, The N # Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. O # Octaman P # Phase IV # Planet Hulk # Puppet Master # Puppet Master II # P.R.O.B.E.: The Zero Imperative # P.R.O.B.E.: The Devil of Winterborne # Prometheus Q R # Red Sonja: The Movie # Revenge of Frankenstein, The # Resident Evil # Resident Evil: Afterlife # Resident Evil: Extinction # Robo C.H.I.C. # Robot Wars # Rollerball S # Satanic Rites of Dracula, The # Scars of Dracula # Snow Creature, The # Son of Dracula # Son of Frankenstein # Spider-Man # Spider-Man 2 # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse # Stargate: The Ark of Truth # Subspecies # Superman and the Mole Men T # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze # Teen Titans: The Judas Contract # Them! # Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The U V W # War of the Worlds, The # Witchblade: The Movie X # Xenogenesis Y # Young Frankenstein Z # Zathura: A Space Adventure